starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Act 6
Synopsis With the Newcomers' Debut Performance one week away, Otori decides to add an arrangement to the team's dance to bring their own unique magic into "Ayanagi Showtime". After hearing it, everyone gets even more excited for the upcoming stage. A broadcast announcement is then heard, calling Team Otori to collect their equipment. To their shock, they find the costumes old and torn. The other members state that Hoshitani is to blame and are worried, as costumes are important for an actor's performance. Nayuki, however, manages to save the day by deciding to use his last resort - his younger twin sisters, Yuki and Tsumugi. The two come in and assess the costumes, finding them even worse than how Nayuki described them. Hoshitani doubts their sewing abilities and the twins shout at him, saying that they wouldn't have come if they couldn't. They also throw back insults at the other members. Due to their strong personalities, the boys quietly comply when the girls order them not to move and take their measurements. As the two take the costumes and leave, the boys collapse in relief. At the Kao Council room, Akatsuki tells Hiragi that the netizens think that Team Otori is most likely going to fail the debut performance. Hiragi doesn't comment and instead asks him about his own team. Akatsuki admits that while they might lose to Team Hiragi, they are still ranked near the top. He then clarifies with Hiragi that should a Star Team fail, its mentor qualifications would be questioned. Back at practice, everyone agrees that while Hoshitani's dancing is finally passable, they still have things to work on, such as the last formation. Hoshitani requests another practice, but Tengenji, Tsukigami, and Kuga all have their own business to handle and they leave. Nayuki tells him not to mind. As time flies by and the next stage approaches, the boys continue to work hard. It is the day of the debut performance and Otori is in his room, setting up the web-cam on his laptop when Hiragi comes in. He tells Otori that there have been unpleasant rumors about Team Otori and that he does not want to ruin the tradition of Ayanagi Academy. Otori agrees, saying that he only plans on helping his team pass. The test stage is about to start, but Team Otori's costumes haven't arrived yet. The boys have no choice but to gather onstage in their training outfits first. The performance order is decided by lottery and although Hoshitani reassures the others that he is lucky, he gets them last place. Nayuki decides to look at the day's fortune and Hoshitani asks for his. It is was surprisingly accurate, predicting that he will get his friends bad results. It also suggests shaking hands to increase luck, but Tengenji and Tsukigami refuse to shake Hoshitani's hand. It is then Team Hiragi's turn and the boys watch their performance through a monitor. Everyone begins to get tense, but are still determined to not let things end just yet. Tengenji describes them as the rebellion of space junk and Kuga rephrases it as stardust, a description the other members eagerly agree with. Just on time, the twins arrive with the costumes and the five are in awe at how different they now look. Nayuki gets extremely nervous, motivating the twins to take out a bottle that says "secret recipe" and force Nayuki to drink from it. The drink turns out to be a Nayuki family secret recipe tea that eases nervousness. The two offer the other members a sip, but are immediately refused. As the second-to-last team finishes, Otori prepares his webcam for his team's performance. Backstage, after giving each other words of encouragement, the five put their fingers in the middle to create a star and hope for the best performance. Right before they begin dancing, Otori starts a live broadcast. Near the end, Hoshitani accidentally trips on Tengenji's foot, but luckily, is caught by Tsukigami and Tengenji. The boys manage to finish their performance and audience is shocked over the fresh new take on "Ayanagi Show Time". Akatsuki refuses to accept this, but Otori points out that they did not break the rules and are just honoring freedom of expression alongside tradition. Suddenly, there is a loud cheer from outside. Students who watched the broadcast through the internet are amazed and have come to shout out their cheers of support. Even Team Hiragi comments positively, feeling interesting drawn towards Team Otori for some reason. The next day, all the teams anxiously wait for the results of the debut performance to be put up. Once they are posted on the bulletin board, the boys are overjoyed to learn that they successfully made 8th place and thus passed. Watching them from afar, Akatsuki can't believe it and declares that there has to be a mistake. Later, Otori finds Hiragi and asks for his opinion on Team Otori. Hiragi states that he never judges actors by whether they are interesting or not and Otori finishes his sentence - that Hiragi only cares if they are worthy to be put out into the world as Ayanagi musical actors. Otori tells him that he does not wish to restrict his students and wants to teach them about how performing in a musical can be vivid and colorful. Hiragi retorts that Otori hasn't changed a bit since their freshman year, that even though they chased the same dream while on the same team (under the guidance of Tsukigami Haruto), he left and ran away. Otori claims that Hiragi hasn't changed either and that the same blood flows in their veins. He then calls him by his first name, causing Hiragi to say that even so, they are different, and call him "big brother" before walking away. Back at the dormitory, the five members celebrate their success. Hoshitani thanks Tengenji and Tsukigami for helping him and Nayuki mentions how the fortune's suggestion really did help. Everyone then makes jokes about their team leader and think that he should receive a punishment (drinking a cup of the Nayuki family recipe tea) every time he messes up. He begs them to have mercy. Characters in order of Appearance *Otori Itsuki *Hoshitani Yuta *Nayuki Toru *Tengenji Kakeru *Tsukigami Kaito *Kuga Shu *Nayuki Yuki *Nayuki Tsumugi *Akatsuki Kyoji *Hiragi Tsubasa *Akatsuki Kyoji *Sazanami Sakuya *Yuzuriha Christian Lion *Tsukigami Haruto (Brief Appearance) Insert Songs *[[☆SHOW TIME 6☆|'Ayanagi Show Time']] by Team Hiragi (Briefly) *[[☆SHOW TIME 6☆|'Ayanagi Show Time ～Otori Arrange Ver.～']] by Team Otori Trivia * Based on a calendar seen in the episode, it can be deduced that the series takes place in 2015. * This is the first episode to reveal what month it is (June). * There are at least two animation errors in the TV broadcast. Both occur during Team Otori's performance. ** During a close-up shot, Kuga is missing his right glove. ** In the final pose, Tengenji's body is turned towards the side. However, in the next shot and in the live broadcast, he is facing the same direction as the other members. *During the first television broadcast: **Yuki, Tsumugi and Otori host the preview of the next episode (Act 7). *During the second television broadcast: **Kuga and Toraishi host the CC before this episode starts (accompanied 4-koma comic drawn by Aokita Ren). Official Screenshots 00000173.jpg 00000174.jpg 00000179.jpg 00000175.jpg 00000176.jpg 00000180.jpg 00000177.jpg 00000178.jpg Navigation Category:Episode